


The Taming Of The Heartbroken

by nishinoyasgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, Ship, hello, idk how to tag, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoyasgf/pseuds/nishinoyasgf
Summary: tanaka can’t date kiyoko until her best friend, y/n, gets a boyfriend. so, he gets nishinoya to help with that.meanwhile, y/n knows the true reason behind nishinoya’s advances. however, she plays along with it for the sake of kiyoko’s happiness. besides, she can’t stop her growing feelings either...it’s a plan that can technically only end in disaster.(inspired by shakespeare’s the taming of the shrew and the movie 10 things i hate about you)
Relationships: Nishinoya/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. introduction

tanaka ryuunosuke had a major crush on kiyoko shimizu.

that was common knowledge. the whole volleyball club knew about it.

another piece of common knowledge was that kiyoko had refused to date unless her best friend, y/n y/l/n, did. no one knew her reasoning. that was just what she insisted on.

because of this, tanaka was at his wits end. kiyoko refused to even cast him a glance. “unless y/n decides to date,” she had said with an absolute straight face. 

normally, the third year girls in karasuno high would be more than willing to give any guy a chance. as long as the boys were sweet in their pursuit and treated them well. however, y/n had a reputation for rejecting every guy who ever showed interest in her.

it’s not that she hated them. it was because she had extremely high standards and was adamant against giving any guy a chance unless she already liked them. so, while her schoolmates were accepting confessions and love letters before even being friends with the other party, y/n softly rejected everyone who approached her.

perhaps the reason kiyoko refused to date before y/n did was because of that- the fact that she knew y/n was cold to every boy, so no one would pester her any longer. or maybe it was due to something else...

whatever the reason, tanaka was determined to win kiyoko over. thus, he enlisted the help of the best guy he knew: yuu nishinoya. 

“i don’t know man. the girls never go for me.” nishinoya sighed, gulping down his bottle of water. he pounced up and stretched, getting ready for the team’s 4 kilometre run. “and besides, i like kiyoko-san too. plus, if you haven’t noticed, y/n isn’t my type.” he turned away from tanaka, walking towards the entrance of the gym.

y/n had a rather unique personality. she seemed to be rather outgoing and bubbly when she was with kiyoko and her friends, and was laughing most of the time. however, she was also one of the smartest students in the school, having topped the year in english and literature. but she sometimes looked sad, and behaved awkwardly with others one on one.

someone with such a contradictory personality didn’t appeal much to nishinoya. he preferred someone who was quiet and soft, to complement his cheerful personality. he always dreamed about loving someone who he could protect forever.

tanaka sped up to catch up with him, hands clasped together in a praying motion. “please noya!!! just one date!! i promise you’ll be the next one to take y/n out if kiyoko-san doesn’t fall for me!!” he pleaded. “and y/n is so beautiful! you guys would look so good together!” he gently shook nishinoya.

nishinoya looked at tanaka skeptically. “i could try, but that doesn’t seem like a really fair deal. and i don’t even know much about that girl.”

tanaka’s eyes lit up. to him, that was an affirmative answer. “thank god! don’t worry, i’ll get all the information you need from kiyoko. i’ll even ask her out for you too. it’ll be a double date. text you the details!” tanaka hollered, sprinting towards kiyoko. 

  
-  
  
  
meanwhile, y/n was laughing.

  
she was always laughing. people mostly called her psychotic for laughing at everything, but she didn’t really care. it was the only thing that helped her forget about her problems. it wasn’t that she forced it to come just so people wouldn’t see it, it really did come naturally to her. but somehow, it only came outside of home. because whenever she returned home, a wave of sadness overcame her.

“you’re weird.” her friend, hana wrinkled her nose as she slid the cup of ice cream towards her.

the both of them had come to the nearby convenience store after school to have some snacks before going home. “kiyoko-san would be so tired with you if she were here.”

kiyoko hadn’t been able to make it due to volleyball practice. but besides that, the three of them were inseparable. it was the standard since first year. even when any of them started dating. although many best friends breakups stemmed from a period of romance, the three of them had managed to stay together through everything.

although kiyoko had never dated, she was definitely the most confessed to in the group. hana and y/n used to have to deal with five boys asking them for advice on how to pursue kiyoko. a week. she was definitely the most introverted in the group. hana and y/n had only seen her speaking up to others when they watched her with the volleyball club members.

hana, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. in her three years of high school, she had dated three guys- one for every year. her current boyfriend was currently in college, but she never really minded the distance. she was also a social butterfly, being one of the most popular students in the year.

y/n was like a mix of both. she had only ever dated one boy in her whole life, and been involved with two other boys. afterwards, she had sworn to never date again while still in school. they always said love was a drug, but y/n had a first hand experience on that. she was a hopeless romantic, pouring all her love into one person and getting twice as much hurt. it wasn’t that she didn’t want to love anymore, she just didn’t want to get hurt.

and that was the only reason why kiyoko resolved to never date until y/n did. she didn’t want to see her best friend hurt again. even though the breakup had already been more than a year ago, she could see the long lasting effects of it. y/n laughed even more- something she only did when she wasn’t feeling well mentally, and she definitely lost a lot of her confidence. kiyoko just thought that maybe, if she didn’t date either, y/n would feel better about herself. she wasn’t blind to the unwanted attention she received, and even though she knew y/n was genuinely not upset, she wanted to do anything she could to keep all the boys away from their friend group.

y/n stopped laughing and put on a serious face, poking into her ice cream. “well, let’s see what homework we have today.” 

“don’t forget our science project.” hana waved her ice cream stick. “you only have to finish our research paper, since kiyoko is already collating the results and i did the experiment,” she said, looking pleased that she wouldn’t have any more work to do for the project.

y/n stood up abruptly. “shoot! i forgot to pass kiyoko our research table!” she grabbed her bag and ice cream. “be right back, i’ll just run back to school to give it to her!” without waiting for a response, y/n dashed out of the convenience store.

hana rolled her eyes. “what a peabrain.”

little did nishinoya know that, due to that research table, their first date wouldn’t be the one tanaka was planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i’m putting my notes at the beginning this time because i just wanna give some warnings <3 first of all there’s gonna be cursing in this chapter!! and secondly, i’m terribly sorry for such a late update, i honestly didn’t think anyone would read this story so i sort of just gave up thinking about it, planning it, etc and when i saw people reading it and people actually commenting i was like 😳🥺 and i’m really scared about continuing to publish chapters because idk if i can write chapters that would seem as good as the first one and i sort of compared this second chapter to the first one- i didn’t like it a lot, it seemed shorter and there was less development, but maybe i’ll try to write some one shots and then come back to this story! i’m gonna be flexible haha, i have a lot of time on my hands so i’ll try to update every few days. thank you for ever giving this a chance :’)
> 
> also: I KNOW the layout for chapter 1 and 2 are different BUT IDK HOW TO FIX IT I TRIED SJDHSJ i’m so sorry if it bothers you bc it bothers me but idk how to fix it 🥲

y/n dashed into the school compound, scrambling to catch kiyoko before volleyball practice ended. not focusing on where she was running, she inadvertently bumped into a small figure.

“oof!” she cried, as they both crashed to the floor. she gasped as she saw a flurry of papers flying up in the air. casting a quick glance at her arms, y/n was relieved to realise that all her worksheets were safe in her backpack. however, this must have meant the papers belonged to the guy she had just bumped into. she looked up, wanting to offer some sort of apology.

as if on cue, the guy groaned. “fuck! i have to finish all of these by 6!” he started gathering his papers in a demented manner.

“i am so sorry.” y/n had gotten up to help pick up the scattered papers too. “really, it was my fault. if there’s anything i could do-”

“not unless you’re my contemporary literature teacher, or the top student in contemporary literature.” the small, panic-stricken figure mumbled. “yeah, sure, i haven’t been handing in one month’s worth of work, but to do it all in a day is impossible!” 

y/n didn’t have the heart to tell him that she was the top student in contemporary literature, or that it was, indeed, his fault that he had a month’s work to do now. plus, she herself was also in a rush. she recognised the boy in front of her as part of karasuno’s volleyball club, and the fact that he was running around in the hallways meant that practice was over and kiyoko would be leaving anytime soon.

however, y/n did offer her help as she handed him the stack of papers. “i could help you, if you’d like! but first, i have to find kiyoko-san.” y/n peered curiously at him. “you wouldn’t happen to know her whereabouts, would you?”

at the mention of kiyoko’s name, the boy’s face lit up. y/n scrunched her nose. ‘he must be one of those boys kiyoko’s always ranting about,’ y/n thought to herself. ‘the ones who always ask her for her hand in marriage or something.’ nevertheless, y/n followed the boy to the school gymnasium. 

-

as he watched y/n run up to kiyoko, nishinoya planted his assignments on the ground and started to sort through them. ‘doesn’t matter how good this girl is, i’m never going to finish all this in 2 hours!’ he thought to himself. ‘the only thing i can do is ask the teacher for an extension. but would he even grant me one considering that all these are already overdue by a month??’ his concerns were rudely interrupted by tanaka crashing into him.

“bro, what the hell?” tanaka laughed. “is that y/n y/l/n you just brought in? you really waste no time huh? i knew i could count on you!”

nishinoya stared back blankly. “y/n… y/l/n?” he had been so focused on his overdue assignments that he hadn’t even recognised y/n.

“yeah bro!” tanaka clapped him on the back.

nishinoya realised what he had gotten himself into. 

“n- but i wasn’t planning anything! she just bumped into me and offered to help me with contemporary literature!” 

tanaka bounced the volleyball in his hands restlessly. “woah. isn’t she like the top student or something? that’s awesome! at this rate, you guys’ll be dating tomorrow!” he smirked, jogging off.

nishinoya gaped at him, papers strewn all over the floor as y/n strolled towards him. “you… okay?”

he snapped out of it, looking y/n in the eye. “yeah! i’m yuu nishinoya. nice to meet you!” nishinoya eagerly shook y/n’s hand.”

y/n looked at him for a second, a little surprised at his sudden outburst of energy. “y/n y/l/n,” she smiled, getting over it.

-

so that was basically, how y/n landed herself on a phone call with the head teacher of contemporary literature at karasuno high at 5.50 pm while nishinoya was fast asleep, his head slumped over the desk behind her.

“yes. yes i know he’s a month behind on work, but if i help him i just know we can finish it by this week!” y/n gathered as much enthusiasm as she could. even though contemporary literature was her favourite subject, trying to complete a month’s worth of it in two hours was draining for her too. also, literature came naturally to her. she had started reading middle school level books at the age of 6, and adult books at the age of 8. her parents weren’t around much, so books were her only company. things like analysis and writing weren’t much work for her.

on the other hand, nishinoya didn’t do well in all of those. y/n hoped his restlessness when it came to studying characters and plot development only occurred in this class, because she wouldn’t know how he even made it to second year if he behaved like this in every class. during the two hours that they worked, nishinoya had fallen asleep five times, started highlighting an entire chapter of words, opened a bag of chips, and sprinted around the library, pretending he was running a marathon. the only reason why they hadn’t been kicked out by the librarian was due to y/n’s presence. y/n’s love for books had brought her to the library a lot, so she had developed a good relationship with the librarian.

despite all this mischievous behaviour from nishinoya, y/n didn’t flare up. she tried to understand that he had just finished practice and so was eager to continue being active. she also tried to control herself and not play along with him by smacking him or snatching his snacks away from him like she normally did with her other friends. she was always told off for this behaviour and she didn’t want nishinoya to hate her. they had only just met.

so, her desperation at being liked had led her to helping nishinoya ask for an extension. they (mostly she) had already completed three assignments (including one essay), and she thought she did a pretty good job. and thankfully, the teacher did too, considering that she was willing to help ‘a problem child’ like yuu nishinoya.

as y/n got off the phone, a smile of success etched onto her face, she caught sight of nishinoya stirring in his sleep. sighing, she patted him lightly. “n-nishinoya-san?”

nishinoya jolted awake, meeting her eye. “o-oh wow! you’re pretty up close!” realising what he just said, he started down at his yellow highlighter bashfully. “uh, i mean- i-“

“yeah um i got an extension for you. he needs all of this by friday though. you free tomorrow afternoon to work on it?” y/n asked before she started blushing too. she had never been complimented so genuinely in person, ever. it may have just been sweet talk, but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“yeah! totally!” nishinoya rubbed his eyes groggily. “you wanna do it at the convenience store down the street? i should probably buy you a popsicle or something.”

“sure.” y/n replied, staring at her phone. hana had texted that she was waiting outside the school compound. “but you don’t have to! i was the one who bumped into you anyway. so sorry i have to go now, my friend’s waiting for me.” y/n grabbed her bag, waving a goodbye to nishinoya.

“yeah! see you tomorrow!”

nishinoya stared after her. she was definitely much more different than he had seen in the school hallways. she had seemed to be the type to kick back and relax, have a good laugh and to just wing exams, somehow still being a top student. although he had been fooling around the whole time, y/n had actually seemed rather serious about doing his work. she had let him do a fair bit, too.

as he gathered his stationery, he found himself thinking about the patient way she had explained the answers to him. the guys in the volleyball team never did that. it made a good change, for once. or maybe it was because this time, there wasn’t any stress about not being able to go for training camps without doing well.

whatever the case, nishinoya found himself walking out with a smile on his face. he quickly shook it off. ‘still too strange for my liking,’ he decided.

but even nishinoya, the boy who found it difficult to understand the characters and emotions y/n had tried so hard to explain, knew that that opinion of his could change.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you’ve read until here, thank you so much<33 i’m not too confident about this story, but i hope i can made your day with it!! this is loosely based on the movie 10 things i hate about you, so please do check it out if you like the plot! it’s my favourite movie 😃 also i have 0 friends who stan nishinoya so if u wanna be friends hmu 😁✨🙏😼👍❤️ we can send noya tiktoks to each other and talk abt him 24/7 i swear i’m cool


End file.
